


Из жизни приключенцев

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл по ключу Кисы Ванской "перемена тел".</p><p>Джен, но с намёками</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из жизни приключенцев

\- Да вы шутите! - с досадой сказал Тесла. И поморщился от того, что его голос прозвучал на тон ниже, чем он привык.  
Теоретически, он мог говорить о том, что они находились в подземном колодце, из которого даже не видно было неба, потому что всё скрывали деревья и лианы.  
Но этот момент не значился у него как первоочередной.  
\- Если бы, - Магнус задумчиво примерилась к ветке в двадцати футах над головой и, посерев кожей, подпрыгнула вверх. - Ну, просвет там где-то есть! - крикнула она оттуда. - Но до него прорубаться и прорубаться! - Она приземлилась обратно и посмотрела на Теслу, словно ничуть не придавая значения тому, как он выглядел: - Никола, сможешь нас туда перенести?  
\- Нет, не сможет, - подал голос Друитт, и вот тут Магнус поморщилась, потому что технически голос был её. - Недостаточно видимости, он размажет себя и нас обо что-нибудь. А в качестве крышки колодца, помнится, обещали местный аналог ЭМ-щита, так что сразу наружу не попадёшь тем более.  
Тесла патетически воздел руки:  
\- Погодите про выход! Что, никого больше не волнует, что с нами уже сделали до этого?  
Настала очередь Друитта морщиться.  
\- Когда ты встаёшь в такую позу, начинает волновать, - сказал он мелодичным голосом Магнус. - В остальном - потом разберёмся.   
Тесла глянул на его с ревностью (и, разнообразия ради, сверху вниз).  
\- Ну конечно, тебя ещё небось всё устраивает... - пробормотал он.  
Магнус, которая проверяла, насколько длинными у неё становятся когти, посмотрела на Теслу, вскинув бровь:  
\- Никола, в самом деле. Перемена тел внутри группы - не самое плохое, что с нами могло случиться. И напомнить тебе, что это ты разозлил шамана?  
\- Кто же знал, что у него такое предубеждение против вампиров и их роли в истории? - широко раскрыл глаза Тесла с видом оскорблённой невинности, от чего Друитт тут же ненадолго отвернулся, поскольку вся эта чудесная мимика всё-таки происходила на его собственном лице.  
\- Вот сначала надо было уточнить, а потом начинать лекции, - строго ответила Магнус. Раздражённо пригладила пятернёй волосы. - Джон, посмотри в заднем кармане расчёску, будь добр? Этот бардак на голове начинает меня отвлекать.  
\- Эй! - обиделся Тесла. Друитт тем временем с преувеличенной осторожностью засунул руку в задний карман штанов, извлёк расчёску и отдал её Магнус.  
\- Ничто не мешало тебе сделать с утра то же самое, Никола, - заметила она, придавая своему нынешнему облику чуть более приличный вид. - Хм, давай попробуем на пару? Ты со мной телепортируешься туда, куда видишь, я нас прокину сквозь препятствия. На ветках, - она эффектно выстрелила когтями вверх, - как-нибудь удержимся.  
Тесла оглядел Друитта ещё раз.  
\- А его, значит, оставим тут? - подозрительно спросил он.  
Друитт воззрился на него с недоумением:  
\- По-моему, тут следует возражать скорее мне. В конце концов, ты же за мной можешь и не вернуться, старина.  
\- За телом Хелен я вернусь обязательно! - возмутился Тесла. - Но лично меня беспокоит то, что ты с ним остаёшься наедине!  
\- И что именно я могу сделать? - спросил Друитт. - Для меня-то это как-то тоже будет самоубийством.  
\- Да я не об этом! - отмахнулся Тесла. - Я о... возможностях для изучения. - Видя некоторое непонимание на лицах, он развил тему: - Когда за ним никто не будет смотреть, что мешает Джонни воспользоваться ситуацией и, скажем так, лучше узнать то, что ему досталось? – и он очертил обеими руками в воздухе силуэт, напоминавший по форме песочные часы.  
Нет, в этот раз до его товарищей по сомнительному счастью дошло. В связи с чем Друитт шумно выдохнул через нос и жарко сказал:  
\- Да я бы никогда!..  
\- Прости, что сомневаюсь в джентльменских наклонностях Джека-Потрошителя, - его же шелестящим голосом ответил ему Тесла.  
\- Никола, у меня всё же есть подозрение, что Джон там и так уже всё видел, - более ровно заметила Магнус. – Предлагаю не тратить время зря и всё-таки выбираться уже отсюда. Все другие темы можно обсудить позже.  
Поколебавшись, Тесла с тяжёлым вздохом подчинился.  
\- Да, Хелен…  
И перед Друиттом предстала слегка сюрреалистическая картина того, как он сам с демонстративными нежностью и заботой обнимает за талию Николу Теслу.   
Магнус тоже обратила внимание и, фыркнув, сказала:  
\- Никола, я понимаю, что у тебя сейчас высшая радость нарциссиста, но не забывай, что в этом теле всё ещё я.  
\- Как раз очень даже помню, - усмехнулся Тесла.  
Магнус покачала головой и посмотрела на Друитта.  
\- Никола за тобой вернётся, - пообещала она. – Постарайся за это время ни во что не влипнуть, а то я лелею надежду вернуть себе своё тело обратно в целости.  
\- Не изволь беспокоиться, - наклонил он голову.  
Она посмотрела на него оценивающим взглядом и, как само собой разумеющееся, проговорила:  
\- Где пистолет и нож, ты чувствуешь. В подошве сапога есть лезвие, в воротнике куртки – универсальный антидот. В поясе вшито много всякого, сам увидишь. Складные отмычки – в манжетах. На то время, что нас не будет, этого должно хватить, с остальным будь осторожнее. И, на случай, если Никола был в чём-то прав, а не спроецировал на тебя собственные фантазии: советую этого не делать. Я всё равно пойму и, когда обменяемся телами обратно, тебе руки оборву.  
Мгновение – и они с Теслой растворились в воздухе, начиная долгий путь наверх.


End file.
